1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to an optical disc drive, and more particularly to a slot-in optical disc drive.
2. Description of the Related Art
The optical disc drive can be classified into the tray type optical disc drive and the slot-in optical disc drive. As to the slot-in optical disc drive, a disc loading/unloading slot is disposed at one side of the optical disc drive, and a disc loading/unloading mechanism is disposed inside the optical disc drive. After user pushes the optical disc into the optical disc drive for a predetermined distance from the disc loading/unloading slot, the disc loading/unloading mechanism will be driven to further bring the optical disc to a reading position inside the optical disc drive.
In recent slot-in optical disc drive, the disc loading/unloading mechanism is composed by complicated lever mechanisms. However, the optical disc drive is developed to be lighter and thinner, and the complicated lever mechanisms of the disc loading/unloading mechanism can not efficiently reduce the weight of the optical disc drive. Besides, the complicated lever mechanisms contain more elements, and the cost of the disc loading/unloading mechanism is, therefore, increased.
Moreover, in recent slot-in optical disc drive, it is usually designed only for loading and reading the 12 cm optical disc but not for the 8 cm optical disc. Therefore, if user mistakenly puts the 8 cm optical disc into the slot-in optical disc drive, the disc loading/unloading mechanism will be out of function. Moreover, it may cause the damage of the optical disc drive.